A driver may receive various information while driving, such as speed limits, traffic light signals, and a distance from the surrounding obstacles. The U.S. Pat. No. 8,482,430 B2 discloses an apparatus for communicating information to a drive by illuminating an interior of a vehicle with different colors according to input information. However, the apparatus selects a position to illuminate in the interior based on information defined by the driver or a passenger, and a driver's intent and the road conditions are not considered when issue an alert via the illumination. The inventors have recognized that it is desirable to have a method and a system to activate the illumination module automatically to provide necessary and easily identified information to the driver based on one of the detected driver intent, driving conditions and the road conditions.